All We See Are Shadows
by Niknakz93
Summary: When a deal goes wrong, Crowley gets landed with someone he can't kill or get rid off- for if she dies, so does he. And it looks like both angels and demons are out to get her. What can he do? Call the Winchesters for help maybe? Reviews loved!
1. An Ordinary Deal

_All we see are shadows- A Crowley fic special._

Ok,so I don't have extensive expereance on deals gone wrong- hey! I'm king of the crossroads thanks! I don't generally go wrong when it comes to my job.

What are you looking at? Nobodys perfect! I'm not claiming to be the most perfect.

Just look at my creator- Luci freaking Lou!

Anyhoo- this story... well...

Just read and find out.

By the way, Terra is still poking me! Don't get it-? Ahh you will.

* * *

**A few months earlier..**.

Crowley yawned- another day was dawning. More deals to take care of, souls to receive... guys to snog.

The joy (!)

He set his glass of Scotch down on the highly polished oak table with a sigh at the rising sun. It had been no sleep all night; since that was prime deal making time.

Double joy (!)

As he drained his glass, he groaned. Already? He'd only been back for literally one minuet!

Humans...

He sighed and a demon came through the study door.

'What?' Crowley growled, getting up and pulling the black jacket of his suit on. The demon spoke. 'We was wondering if you'd rather us go instead-?

'What? And have you running amok?' Crowley growled, scowling at the demon. He was pretty new; why he'd ever said yes to Lilith about having demons guard his mansion... he'd never fully understand. Besides-

They were good to yell at if he was in a foul mood.

So yeah, all in all. Demon guards were good to have.

Crowley ignored the demon and vanished.

But this one was going to be very different...

'You called?'

The woman in the middle of the crossroads jumped at his voice. Huh-?' she said, then nodded.

'Yes.'

Crowley surveyed the girl through dark eyes- she was tall, ice blue eyed and long dark brown haired.

You know what this deal entitles and costs?' Crowley asked her, she nodded. 'My soul.'

Crowley nodded, folding his arms. 'Correct.'

The woman sighed. 'I want a guy to fall in love with me. A powerful and rich one.' Crowley nodded. 'Lonely hearts club?'

She sighed. 'Don't think to bad of me... I just get very lonely.' He put up his hands. 'Hey- I'm not here to judge. I just handle the deals.'

She nodded. 'So what do I do? Shake your hand or something?' Crowley laughed. 'Sorry sweetheart- its not that easy. How about you just gimme a kiss?'

The woman scowled. 'Eurgh! I might catch something!' she looked thoughtful. 'Like ugly-itis!'

Crowley's mouth fell open- cheeky woman.

'I have half a mind to turn now and leave,' he scowled. The woman scowled now. 'Fine!' she screwed up her nose and closed her eyes. 'Eww! Get it over with already.' Crowley smirked, and deliberately hung it out.

After, the woman moaned. 'Your a really crap kisser! I'm prepared to bet you've never had a girlfriend for longer than a month!'

Crowley scowled- the little hotheaded bit-!

'Whats your name?' he asked, folding his arms. She replied. 'Terra.'

Crowley raised an eyebrow. 'Terror?' Terra scowled. 'Terra you idiot! Whats yours then?' He shrugged. 'Whatever, its Crowley- the deals done. You'll get your guy soon...' he smirked.

'And boy do I feel sorry for him.'

Terra scowled as the demon vanished.

But it wouldn't be the last they'd see of each other...

* * *

**Well... here we are folks- the long awaited Crowley fic I planned! Yes- its gonna be full of laughs and crap. Hope you like- next chapter coming very soon! The first chapters of my two new "Help!" fics are up later too- keep an eye out! X Nic**


	2. Trip From Hell

Unfortunately for Crowley, his last thought was correct.

No longer than he'd vanished back home with the thought of finally getting to bed, he returned.

Terra was just walking off, when she heard the thump behind here as Crowley fell over.

'Err- I'm done now, you can shove off.' she said, eyes narrowed. Crowley got up, a mixture of confused crap and annoyance.

'What the _hell!' _he yelled when he found that he couldn't vanish.. at all.

Terra just watched him yell and cuss at thin air, then frown.

'What are you doing-?' she asked as he finally stopped. He turned to her, a scowl upon his face.

'I can't leave!' he very nearly roared.

Terra frowned. 'I take thats a bad thing yeah-?' Crowley growled in agreement. Then he looked around.

'Where are we anyway?'

Terra blinked, then answered. 'Middle of Delaware.'

Crowley growled again- great (!) He was mile away, and he couldn't even jump there instantly.

For once, he hoped his freaking demon guards were doing their job and find him.

It was like... he was human-?

No, that wasn't right.. he could feel his powers, but they were just out of reach. It was like something was blocking them...

He turned his attention to Terra.

'What have you done?' he yelled at her, making her flinch, then yell back. 'Nothing! Not my fault the big bad demons gone round the bend!'

Ok, Crowley seriously wanted to gank this woman off by now.

Instead, he ignored her and walked off. 'Where are you going?'

He growled and glanced back. 'Home! I don't care that its hundreds of miles away!'

Terra frowned. 'You can't walk all that way!' Crowley laughed. 'I'm not intending to sweetheart- first demon I see, I'm hitching a ride thanks!' He turned away.

Terra had an insane thought just then.

'Why don't I just give you a lift?'

Crowley turned to her. 'No!' he just said. Terra smirked. 'What? Chicken!'

Crowley stopped dead. 'Fine! You take me to the nearest town!' then he narrowed his eyes. 'If you think I'm gonna give you your soul back, you've got no chance! You made the deal! Use it or lose it!'

Terra scowled. 'How about I just leave you here in the middle of nowhere, and the next town is about an hour away?'

Crowley scowled and folded his arms.

'Fine.' he just said.

It was gonna be one long, and painstaking one hour trip...

Road trip from hell! Quite literally...

* * *

**Next update! Sorry its a little short:( when the story really starts going, the updates will be muuuccchhh longer- promise! Anyhoo, next update, and things aren't going to well for Crowley; somethings up with his powers, and he's stuck with a very annoying woman.**

**What will happen? Road trip from hell lmao! Reviews loved! And thanks for the immense attention- it was really shocking when I woke up to find tons of watches and faves:0 X Nic **


	3. Stuck With You

Crowley awoke with a start- he didn't even know he'd nodded of in the Terra girls car.

He sat back up- it was getting light, dawn was approaching.

'Where the hell are we?¬' he demanded, looking around; it was an arid plain they were on.

The car rolled to a stop as Terra went. 'Uhh-?'

Crowley growled, getting out.

'You mean were lost?'

Terra sighed, getting out too.

'Um.. yeah-?' she shrugged, leaning against the car. Crowley turned on her.

'"Umm yeah?" Um yeah's not enough! I have a freaking job to do!' he yelled, walking forwards to glare at her.

Terra raised an eyebrow, and then smirked.

'Now, now- you don't want to raise your blood pressure now would we?'

Crowley just froze- it was like he'd been slapped in the face.

'What did you just say to me?' he said quietly, eyes flashing. Terra smirked again. 'You are just a puffed up dickheaded demon! And I have _had it with you!_' she yelled the last bit.

Crowley was silent. 'Fine. Whatever ya freaking loser!'

Terra turned away, snarling under her breath. But suddenly, she tripped on a protruding rock and fell over, grazing her knee.

But the weird thing was, was that Crowley suddenly felt as if he had too.

He frowned, and then rolled his trouser leg up.

'_Oh you gotta be kidding me!'_

Terra frowned. 'But-?'

Where she had fallen over and grazed her knee... Crowley's was the same.

He yanked it back down, and then yelled. 'I will not be stuck connected to a freaking, bitchy human!' He glared up at the sky, and then had another idea.

He picked up a sharp stone and jabbed the abrasion.

'Ouch!' Terra yelled, grabbing her knee.

Crowley groaned- it was true...

He was stuck with her worse than conjoined twins.

'What are you doing?'

Terra kicked the car as it failed to start. She sighed, and then sat down, he legs outside the car.

'No gas... you better demon up and make some more fast, or were gonna burn when the sun fully rises!' she growled.

Crowley sighed and got out his mobile, punching the numbers.

'Who can you be calling at this time!' Terra scowled. Crowley went 'Shush you little pain in the ass!' but he put the phone to his ear. When the dicks finally picked up, Crowley yelled.

'Where the hell are ya? I'm stuck with a freaking, yakking bitch that I can't get rid off!'

Dean held the phone away from his ear, Sam, who was sat on the other motel bed, frowned. 'Who's that?'

Dean groaned.

'Crowley.'

Sam raised an eyebrow. 'What does he want? He escaped the Apocalypse then?'

Dean just started grinning as Crowley explained... in a loud voice, what had happened.

Dean put the phone down, picking up his beaten leather jacket. 'Come on- pick up time.' He smirked.

'To cut it short- I think Crowley's hooked up with a chick.'

Sam nearly choked on his drink.

'_What the hell-?' _

**Okay! Next update- getting a bitty longer now as promised. But will get muccchhh longer soon.:) I completely forgot the storyline earlier, but no fret- its back safe and sound^_^ anyhoo- bring in the Winchesters lmao! This is gonna be funny now. Reviews much loved! X Nic**


	4. Like An Old Married Couple

When the Winchesters _finally _arrived, Crowley was nearly mad enough to just kill them and nab the car.

They'd took so freaking _long!_

The brothers frowned as they got out, seeing Crowley sat away from a young woman with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. She sighed in relief.

'Thank God- I couldn't spend one more minuet with this dicking demon!'

Dean frowned, then looked at Crowley as he walked over. 'Why don't ya just vanish?' Crowley scowled. 'Didn't you listen? I'm stuck to _her!'_

The pair were bewildered now, looking at the girl. 'What-?' Sam frowned, then asked. 'Did you make a deal?' She nodded. 'Yeah, I did.'

Dean raised an eyebrow. 'What ya ask for?' She shrugged. 'Don't matter.'

Crowley smirked, then said. 'A V.I.P pass to escape lonely hearts club.' Terra scowled. 'Why did you do that? I thought deals were private!' Crowley shrugged. 'Private my ass. Get over it.'

Terra's eyes narrowed, and Dean sniggered. She turned her glare on him now, which shut him up immediately. Sam sighed. 'Connected how?' It was Terra's turn to smirk now, as she prodded her graze hard, making Crowley swear.

Now they understood.

'Are you sure ya didn't-?' Dean started, but Crowley growled. 'What! Ya think I bodged up my job!' Dean put up his hands. 'Sorry for asking (!)'

Crowley sighed now. 'Look- I've got a job to be getting on with, and I can't do it connected to this cow.'

Terra's eyes flashed. 'Cow? Well look who's the pig!'

The brothers watched in silence, then Dean laughed out. 'You two are bickering like an old married couple!'

Terra and Crowley looked at each other, disgust in both their expressions, then turned on Dean.

_'You complete and utter-!'_

_'Moron!'_

Dean blinked, then raised an eyebrow. 'Do you want a lift? Or are you good walking?'

Crowley scowled, but knew he had to put up with her for just a little longer.

Terra was thinking the same thing.

* * *

As Dean hooked up Terra's car to the Impala, Sam suddenly realized they didn't know her name.

'Terra.' She answered with a shrug. Sam then asked. 'What did you ask for?' Terra sighed. 'A guy that was rich and powerful.'

Sam's eyes traveled to Crowley- was it possible that his deal had backfired-?

Terra understood too.

'Oh, defo not him! He's more annoying than...' she was lost for words, and Sam chuckled. 'Yeah, tell me about it.'

* * *

When they were driving, Crowley was annoyed beyond belief having to sit in the back... next to Terra.

Dean kept smirking. 'N'aww (!) Don't they make such a cute couple?'

When he got his powers back, Crowley thought, he was gonna do something about Dean. The pest was more annoying than Terra! Humans... so annoying at times. No- all the time.

Dean wanted to know where to drop them off, and both Crowley and Terra argued at which place to pick. They eventually, through much arguing and name calling, decided on Crowleys place- once the link was broke, he could have her home in a snap.

She grudgingly agreed.

* * *

Dean was still sniggering at the pair as they got out, Crowley heading up to the gates and having to push the intercom instead of just appearing in the house.

'Who is it?' The voice crackled. Crowley scowled. 'Who do ya think Morons?'

The gate opened without another word- they were obviously used to Crowleys temper.

Sam and Dean followed them in, Crowley shooting them filthy looks, daring Dean to laugh again. Inside, Terra's eyebrow rose- rich was right, talk about expensive crap. She wiped her shoes on the rug, which made him snarl. 'Oi! Of now!'

Deal rolled his eyes and remembered the crap they got when they painted a devils trap under it. Crowley and his expensive, tasteless rubbish.

Good job he didn't hear that, plus powers... something bad happening anyway.

Terra plonked herself down on the sofa, looking around. Then she sighed and admitted. 'Nice place.'

Crowley raised an eyebrow. 'Oh? Was that a compliment? I must be going insane!' Terra smirked.

'You're already insane.'

Sam and Dean sighed in exasperation as they started bickering _again_.

* * *

**Well, it's been a while since I updated this! New Crowley story up later too- he finally gets a place in my Help! Fics, in Help! My daddy is king of Hell!**

**Be funny stuff, I assure you.**

***S6 spoiler alert* Not seen it yet, but heard- Crowleys dead:OO No! Oh, another note- I've only seen one ep of S6, and started it before it aired, so this fic isn't keeping with the storyline. Sams soul etc.**

**Promise next'll be up quicker this time! X Nic**


End file.
